


Résistance

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, PNJ, Politics, Pro-humans, anti-humans, some monsters being nice
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: La neige était glaciale et elle savait que si les monstres la voyaient, ils la tueraient.Mais qui pourrait l'aider dans ce monde impitoyable où la règle était "tuer ou être tuer"?





	1. Froid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale et Underfell ne sont pas à moi  
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> 2) Je ne sais pas à qui est Undertale
> 
> Genre:Aventure  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Flowey, Frisk et quelques PNJ  
> Paring: aucun  
> Rating: Pour tous

Son pull noir et rouge ne la protégeait pas des masses. Toriel ne lui avait rien donné pour se couvrir. Elle l'avait laissé partir mais la porte avait claqué derrière lui et elle ne pouvait plus repartir.

_Elle n'osait pas appeler avec son téléphone._

_Demander à revenir._

_C'était trop tard._

"Ne reste pas là. C'est la zone la plus dangereuse." signala son ami Flowey "Ces stupides squelettes sont tarés. Et vraiment violents." Il plissa les yeux "Et surtout ils savent à quoi ressemble un humain, contrairement à beaucoup de monstres! Tu ne dois pas être vu par eux!

\- Mais Toriel et toi vous saviez?

\- ...Oui nous faisons partis de ceux qui savent. Mais la majorité des monstres ne sauront pas." Il réfléchit "Hum...les lapines te laisseront dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il te suffira d'avoir l'air mignonne. Mais à part ça, excepté si je te le dis..." il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il avait déjà dit ça de nombreuses fois.

_Ne leurs parle pas._

_Ne te montre pas à eux._

_Ne leurs fait pas confiance._

Frisk s'appuya à l'arbre, la neige craquant sous son pied. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'arrivait, elle fit quelques pas. "Tu es sur de ce détour?

\- Oui!" La fleur parlait à voix basse "Il est le plus difficile mais aucun monstre ne passera par là. Puisque ce n'est pas un chemin ordinaire et que la neige encombre tout.

\- Ils ne pensent pas qu'un humain pourrait faire un détour?

\- Tsss. Ils sont tellement sûr de leur supériorité et de la stupidité des hommes qu'ils ne vérifient jamais."

_Tant mieux pour eux._

Frisk manqua de tomber à cause de la neige plus épaisse. "On est bientôt arrivé?"

Flowey lui fit signe de se taire, levant une feuille. "Attends... _Attends._ Regarde bien autour de toi. Normalement on a passé le poste de garde de l'un des deux. Mais l'autre pourrait passer."

Des cris leurs parvinrent d'un peu plus loin. Une voix stridente, de quelqu'un qui hurlait.

Le bouton d'or souffla "Cours, franchis le pont en courant!"

La fillette s'élança depuis le couvert des arbres et traversa le ravin, restant prudente à où elle posait les pieds. Elle se réfugia encore derrière les arbres où elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Serrant Flowey contre elle, elle souffla "on y est arrivé!

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite."

La lapine la regarda. "Tu ne ressemble pas à un monstre" Son sourire était plus complice que menaçant "Je me demande comment tu as réussis à passer ces deux brutes de frères."

Flowey se crispa dans sa manche, sifflant. Craignant un danger. Mais faire du grabuge attirait Papyrus et ça la fleur ne le voulait pas.

"Hum..."

Frisk serra la main sur la tige de son ami. _Ne bouge pas. Ne cris pas. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention._

* * *

"Tu es en danger ma petite"

Frisk reprit le sachet de lapins à la cannelle, les rangeant dans son petit sac à dos. Flowey ne quittait pas la propriétaire de l'hôtel des yeux, toujours placé dans sa botte.

"Si tu sors comme ça en plein jour, tu vas te faire attaquer" Elle la fixa "ho après tout je n'ai pas vu d'humain, qu'importe combien de fois on me demandera."

_Hein?_

_Quoi?_

"Ne bouges pas de là." Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir pour se rendre dans la réserve, laissant sa fille avec l'humaine. "Tu te feras tuer si tu sors comme ça."

L'enfant les regarda, ses oreilles bougeant légèrement. "N'ayez pas peur.

\- Toi tu n'as pas intérêt à être trop bavarde!" grogna le monstre sans âme à l'enfant, menaçant. Des épines sortant le long de sa tige. "Surtout si tu parle aux squelettes ou à la poiscaille!

\- Je ne suis pas bête." répliqué la petite, croisant les bras.

"Flowey, sois gentil!" gronda son amie, serrant la botte contre elle, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer elle-même.

L'enfant lapin les regarda "Maman a déjà aidé des humains. Des enfants qui avaient réussi à venir jusqu'à ici." Elle eut une moue "il n'y en a eu que quatre qui sont arrivés jusqu'à Snowdin."'

_Quatre?_

_Sur Sept?_

_Trois avaient été tués par le gang de chiens ou par les squelettes?_

"Me revoilà!" La gérante tenait quelque chose dans sa main. "Tiens."

Frisk tendit la main. "On dirait de la fourrure.

\- Ça en est." elle eut un sourire complice. "Tu va te déguiser en monstre poilu. Et tu passera la ville aussi vite que possible. Les gardiens ont beau être malins, ils ne connaissaient pas tous les enfants de l'underground et s'ils ne t'attaquent pas, ils ne verront pas ton âme."

Frisk remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et essaya le costume, cachant même Flowey à l'intérieur. Le costume était chaud, la fourrure parfaitement imité. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un monstre. Elle mit les vêtements par dessus. Son visage était caché par l'écharpe et la capuche.

Elle redescendit et la lapine ouvrit la porte arrière. "Continue tout droit. Frappe trois coups à la porte au fond. La famille aide les humains qui tombent. Ils sont contre le fait de les tuer."

Flowey ouvrit de grands yeux "Je ne sais pas qu'il y avait une Résistance pro-humaine." s'exclama-t-il. "Jusqu'ici, personne ne les aidait.

-...nous avons eu du mal à nous organiser." Elle sourit "La famille s'arrangera pour désigner quelqu'un pour t'accompagner le plus loin possible à travers Waterfall."

Frisk sortit, le froid l'acceuillant, elle entendit des voix venir de la rue principale et se faufila doucement, à travers le petit chemin et les arbres, jusqu'à une grande maison. Elle leva une main et frappa.

Trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit. Flowey se tint prêt à tout piège.

"...Ho un petit humain?" Fit un grand monstre jaune à aspect de lézard. "Je craignais que ce jour vienne."

Il se retourna.

"KID!"

_Quoique de moins louche que deux enfants jouant dans Waterfall?_


	2. A Travers Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Kid n'était pas très bavard. Il râlait beaucoup.  
> Mais il était là pour la guider et la protéger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par Toby Fox. UnderFell n'est pas à moi non plus.  
> Genre: Plusieurs?  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Monster Kid, Frisk, Papyrus, Flowey et Undyne  
> Paring: Chibi MKxFrisk?  
> Univers: UnderFell (un univers Underfell où il y a une résistance pro-humaine)  
> Rating: Pour tous  
> Note: Suite de l'OS "Froid"

Monster Kid grogna, se frayant un passage dans les hautes herbes. "Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds! On voit rien avec ces stupides plantes!" Sa queue fouettant les végétaux autour de lui, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble.

_Comment un monde souterrain pouvait-il avoir des…plantes si vertes?_

_Et des plantes lumineuses?_

Des choses incroyables vivaient dans le monde souverain. Et pas que les monstres! Comment une société avait-elle pu se développer aussi bien sous terre? Elle n'osait pas poser la question.

Frisk écarta les herbes qui lui bloquaient le passage. "Tu ne veux pas que je passe devant?" proposa-t-elle, craignant qu'il se prennent les pattes dans quelque chose et tombe.

Il renifla "Non. C'est mon travail de te guider!" Il grommela, sa queue frappant le sol "J'aimerais que mes parents me voient comme plus responsable. Sérieux, on aurait cru qu'il ne me faisaient pas confiance quand ils m'ont abreuvé de conseils! C'est bon quoi j'suis plus un bébé!" Le jeune dragon ne parlait pas beaucoup. A part pour lui donner des avertissements secs. Ou des réponses peu aimables. Ou pour se plaindre.

Frisk voulut reprendre la conversation autrement "Donc, tu t'appelles Kid?

\- Ouais! Monster Kid!

\- …

-…Ca t'pose un problème?" grogna-t-il en se retournant, plissant les yeux.

\- Non…Mais ce n'est pas un prénom…c'est comme si moi…on m'avait appelé enfant humain."

Il s'immobilisa, penchant la tête. "Ha ouais, j'vois c'que tu veux dire. On donne un nom à ses enfants, dans mon clan, quand leurs ailes poussent! Avant ce sont plus des surnoms!"

Frisk fronça les sourcils "Et c'est bientôt?"

Il frappa sa queue au sol, gonflant les joues "Quand j'aurais 14 ans!

\- …

-…J'en ai 11!

\- Ha comme moi!"

Ils reprirent leur route. Frisk sentait Flowey toujours tendu dans sa manche, peu rassuré. Elle se sentait tout de même en sécurité, grâce à son guide et à son déguisement.

Elle tenta hésitante "Et tu n'aimerais pas en avoir un avant? Un plus sérieux, plus classe? Comme tes amis?

\- Ils ont dit qu'on en discuterait ensemble! Plus tard. Quand j'arrêterais de réclamer comme _un gamin impatient, blablabla_ …" Il griffa plus agressivement la terre, grinçant des dents. "Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien en parler quand je reviendrais?

-…Tu as une idée? De ce que tu voudrais comme genre de nom?"

Kid ouvrit la bouche "En fait…"

Ils s'immobilisèrent en percevant un bruit de métal. "Cachons nous." décréta le jeune monstre, poussant Frisk dans un coin, se terrant ensemble dans l'herbe, dans l'ombre, quand une personne en armure apparut.

 _"Ne bouges pas"_ siffla le jeune dragon _. "C'est elle._

_\- Qui?_

_\- La pire de la garde royale. Elle te tuera si elle te voit. Elle ne se souciera pas si tu es un enfant ou pas, ou si tu n'as fait de mal à personne, elle te tuera! C'est une sale brute! Comme Papyrus!"_

Celui-ci apparut alors, semblant de très mauvaise humeur. Sans doute de ne pas avoir retrouvé la petite humaine aperçut deux jours plus tôt "Undyne! Que fais tu à la frontière entre Snowdin et Waterfall? C'est ma zone ici! tu n'as rien à faire ici!" signala-t-il, menaçant. Comme se sentant défier.

La guerrière en armure répliqua "On m'a dit qu'un humain était apparût. Et je te signale qu'on EST à Waterfall. C'est ma juridiction.

\- Hey, "on" hein? Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller! Tu as besoin qu'elle te tiennent la main?" Railla le squelette, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça!" corrigea la femme, tapant du pied au sol.

"On voit qui porte la culotte! Un jour elle se battra à ta place…attends, peut-être que c'est déjà le cas?" il eut un sourire sarcastique "elle t'as fait combien de gadgets?

\- Arrêtes ça!" siffla la femme, une lance apparaissant dans sa main. "Revenons-en à l'humain: A quoi ressemble-t-il?

\- C'est un gamin. Une fille apparemment. Petite et faible." Il eut un geste de la main "mais maligne, elle s'est faufilé à travers les arbres pour nous éviter, Sans et moi."

_Aucun réponse, le silence._

Puis la discussion reprit "Et où est-elle maintenant? Tu es une idée?

\- Elle n'a pas passé Snowdin, elle doit se planquer dans la forêt, ou des monstres de la ville l'ont caché!" Il grimaça "Et ils ne sont pas coopératifs. Ils n'aiment pas la garde royale!"

Undyne siffla, une lance menaçant la gorge de son interlocuteur "Cela suffit Papyrus, personne ne cache d'humain ici! Tout le monde sait que les tuer, c'est la seule solution pour notre liberté.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aux habitants toi." Railla le squelette, croisant les bras. "Tu verrais le mécontentement sinon. Certains semblent toujours avoir une conscience, surtout les parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Rien. Sans ne l'a pas vu.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne faisait pas la sieste, pour changer? Ton frère est totalement inutile.

\- …Personne n'a vu l'humain dans Snowdin. La gosse a du retourner dans les ruines! Et pour mon frère, il n'ose plus dormir à son poste, parce qu'il sait que je peux apparaître n'importe quand pour le surprendre.

\- …"

_Silence._

"Ils seraient retourné dans ces foutues ruines?

\- Les monstres dans les ruines sont des pro-humains en puissance! ils leurs apprennent comme survivre bon sang! Et la porte est solidement fermée. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir si facilement de l'extérieur. Donc je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a pu lui ouvrir!"

Undyne fit demi-tour, les doigts serrés sur sa lance "Je vais aller lui demander, elle a des cameras partout après tout.

\- C'est ça! Ma patrouille de chiens va continuer à chercher dans la forêt." répliqua le squelette "Elle n'est pas allée loin, c'est certain!"

Il partit à son tour.

* * *

Les deux enfants se regardèrent.

Monster Kid grogna " **Génial.** Il va falloir éviter les caméras! Si ils pensent que tu es retournée aux ruines, ils faut qu'ils continuent à le penser!" Il sembla réfléchir, sa queue s'agitant fébrilement derrière lui.

Frisk hocha la tête "Mais…

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a d'autres chemins?" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. "Je ne savais pas."

\- Evidemment! C'est juste que tout le monde prend celui là puisqu'il est le plus éclairé, et le plus entretenu. Les autres sont pleins d'obstacles, sont sombres et tout mais nous les enfants, on les connaît comme notre poche!" Il fit tomber sa sacoche par terre et sortit une boule, par une corde, qu'il prit entre ses dents "prend cha"

Frisk obtempéra. "C'est une lampe?

\- Voilà"

* * *

Le chemin était étroit et sombre -aucun doute-. Frisk ne se sentait pas à l'aise, le sol était inégal et mou, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre molle. Des roches sombres couvraient les murs, des gouttes d'eau tombant ici et là dans des flaques qui transformaient la terre en boue. La lumière de la boule-lampe n'éclairait pas énormément mais cela suffisait pour avancer.

Frisk chuchota, voulant oublier le silence autour d'eux "Combien de personnes passent par ici?

\- Peu. C'est compliqué de se frayer un passage. Généralement ce sont des enfants, comme nous, qui veulent voir la ville mais…" il se grinça des dents.

L'humaine haussa un sourcil "Mais?

\- …on n'est pas censé s'éloigner de nos parents quand on est trop jeunes! Je n'aurais pas eu le droit de quitter Snowdin si ce n'était pas pour t'aider! Tu as une utilité au moins!"

Elle sourit. Elle adorait son guide, il était vraiment gentil derrière ses airs bourrus.

"Et aussi…

\- Oui?

\- Ils ont parlé de caméras. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y en a pas ici?

\- Pff la scientifique est radin, selon papa. Elle préfère utiliser son fric pour des expériences et des gadgets! Je suppose qu'ils pensent tous que les humains ne penseront pas à passer par les passages sombres?"

Il s'immobilisa "Allez on fait une pause, j'en ai plein les pattes et on va arriver dans un zone où il flotte beaucoup!

\- D'accord."

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur un rocher. Pour ne pas passer la pause à ne rien dire, elle demanda "Tous les enfants portent des pulls rayés?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour nous différencier des monstres de petite taille. Certain ont un look enfantin." Il ramena sa queue contre ses jambes "Et pour signifier aux adultes qu'on est des enfants, donc que nous ne sommes pas disponible pour des liens d'âmes.

\- Des liens d'âmes?

\- Je sais pas c'que ça veux dire mais c'est grave. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on doit pas partir tout seul avant l'adolescence! Nos âmes sont trop fragiles d'après mes parents!"

Flowey siffla à l'oreille de Frisk " _C'est pas des liens d'âmes, c'est des **âmes-sœurs!** "_

_Ha d'accord._

_Ç_ a ne l'avançant pas des masses. Même si les humains parlaient parfois de "ça" dans les romans qu'elle lisait à l'orphelinat.

La fleur reprit " _C'est juste que les âmes d'enfants sont trop fragiles pour un ''liens". Mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire, tu es humaine toi."_ (1)

Frisk sentit son âme frémir.

Mais ignora les paroles et décida de changer de sujet "Pour en revenir à ton futur nom, tu n'as donc pas d'idée?

\- …Parce que tu en a toi?" répliqua-t-il agressivement.

Sa nouvelle amie sourit "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous les humains…nous aimons les dragons! Ou le nombre d'histoires ou de légendes avec au moins l'un d'entre eux dedans!"

Elle sourit "Je suis certaine que je peux t'en trouver un super cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En fait j'imagine juste que l'âme d'un enfant-monstre est trop "jeune" et trop "fragile" pour trouver son âme soeur avant l'adolescence du dit-monstre.
> 
> Avoir une âme-soeur n'est pas grave car le lien peut être platonique pour autant de temps que les deux partis veulent (voir platonique pour toujours), ils peuvent vivre séparément en se parlant juste de temps en temps.
> 
> Après les monstres peuvent vivre longtemps.
> 
> Non le véritable problème est que..Monster Kid par exemple a une âme encore trop fragile. Il peut être l'âme soeur d'un autre enfant sans que ça pose un problème, mais un monstre plus vieux aura une âme trop "forte" pour lui. La magie sera trop puissance de "l'autre côté" et le fera souffrir. Bon puisqu'il est proche de l'adolescence, ça pourrait aller mais son âme souffrirait.
> 
> Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?
> 
> Les parents de MK l'ont laissé guider Frisk parce que 1) Il a 11 ans, il est très proche de l'adolescence et son âme devrait être assez forte. 2) Il n'est pas censé s'approcher des autres monstres mais protéger l'humaine. 3) Deux enfants s'amusant ensemble, c'est moins suspicieux 4) Ils n'ont pas le choix vu que la grande soeur de MK a disparut.
> 
> (Aussi Flowey dit que l'âme de Frisk ne "risque" rien. Hoooo…peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il se trompe! Frisk pourrait avoir une âme-soeur parmi les monstres. C'est une possibilité qui existe. Mais quand à savoir si elle est possible!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était tard.  
> Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte. Et commencèrent à parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par Toby Fox  
> Underfell est à ?  
> Genre: Plusieurs?  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Monster Kid, Frisk, Flowey  
> Paring: Chibi MKxFrisk  
> Univers: UnderFell (un univers Underfell où il y a une résistance pro-humaine)  
> Rating: Pour tous  
> Note: Suite de l'OS "A Travers WaterFell"

Monster Kid regarda avec intérêt la jeune humaine frapper deux cailloux l'un contre l'autre de façon répétitive. Finalement des étincelles s'élevèrent et le feu prit. Frisk sourit et souffla sur le début de flamme, la faisant grandir.

"Voilà!" déclara la jeune adolescente en jetant les pierres dans un coin. "Je savais que ces trucs en vacances me serraient utiles en jour."

Le jeune monstre parût impressionné "Vous n'avez pas besoin de magie, c'est cool! Vous êtes plus débrouillard que nous.

\- Toi tu en as?" Demanda sa nouvelle amie, avec curiosité.

Sa queue s'agita nerveusement et il répondit "Elle commencera à apparaître un an avant mes ailes. Mais ce sera pour compenser mon absence de bras." il s'assit, enroulant sa queue autour de lui. "Vivement que je l'ai ce foutu pouvoir, j'en ai ma claque de prendre des trucs avec mes dents!" Il grogna "T'as pas idée de ce que ça fait de tomber et de se relever en s'aidant uniquement de ses genoux et de sa queue!"

Frisk s'assit face à lui "Tu sais pourquoi ça vient si...tard? Ça semble dangereux pour les plus jeunes ça.

-...ça remonte à pas mal de temps. Surement pour sélectionner les plus forts. Mais vu que ça fait quelque temps que nos parents nous surprotègent..." il roula des yeux "Foutue sélection naturelle!"

L'humaine hocha la tête. _Un genre de sélection naturelle_ "J'espère que tu les auras en avance alors!"

\- ...Ouais!" répliqua-t-il, peu assuré.

_Même si je n'aurais pas grand lieux où voler!_

Frisk claqua du doigt "Estimes-toi heureux que l'évolution n'ait pas décidé de vous modifier à cause de l'enfermement."

Il grogna pour montrer son accord. "Sérieux ça serait l'enfer.

\- Peut-être que vos ailes seraient devenues des bras?

\- Sûr que ça serait plus utile dans des grottes que des ailes." Railla-t-il.

Ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une grotte sur le vieux chemin. C'était une cachette des enfants monstres, dissimulée derrière des plantes, trop étroite pour un adulte. Ils ne savaient pas où partait la fumée mais elle ne restait pas dans leur abri. Ils étaient en sécurité ici.

_Personne ne les trouverait ici._

_Pas à une telle heure._

_Même la garde royale avait besoin de dormir._

Le jeune monstre avait quelques trucs à manger dans sa besace. Il poussa la part de l'humaine vers elle de son appendice caudale. "On n'est pas loin de la fin de la zone d'Undyne mais avec les détours...Ça prendra un jour ou deux. Tout dépens de la quantité de personnes que la poiscaille va recruter pour te trouver! Ou si elle continuera à penser que tu es retournée dans les ruines!"

_Mais une fois passée cette zone, ils arriveraient dans celle d'Alphys et donc de Mettaton._

_Et il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à ce robot stupide!_

_Et la scientifique avait mis pas mal de caméra dans sa zone._

Il siffla "On devra aussi éviter la zone de Gerson et la maison de Mettatton!" Il décida d'expliquer plus précisément les choses "Le second est un robot fabriqué par Alphys pour tuer les humais! Il se prend pour une star!" Il roula des yeux "Et il se prend pour le centre du monde! Et le premier sait à quoi ressemble les humains, c'est un des rares à avoir vu la surface, et si il te voit..."

Frisk n'aimait pas ça. _Arriverait-elle à sortir de cet endroit?_ Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un lieu où retourner. Mais sa vie était menacée ici. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de lieux où retourner..

_...à part l'orphelinat.  
_

_Où personne ne l'adopterait à son âge...elle était trop vieille et elle passerait le reste de sa minorité dans cet endroit._

_Ce bâtiment triste où elle n'était pas heureuse...où elle s'ennuyait. Où personne n'avait vraiment de temps pour elle._

_Ce n'était pas le choix le plus satisfaisant, mais c'était toujours mieux que se faire tuer, hein?_

Le petit dragon poursuivit "On achètera de la nourriture aux temnies **demain.** Ne t'en fais pas, ils aiment les humains. Et ils nous cacheront jusqu'au soir. On risquera moins de croiser Undyne comme ça" Il hocha la tête "Voilà on attendra la fin de la journée pour continuer. Elle ne fait jamais de veille nocturne."

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée par la journée de marche. Mais la chaleur du feu et la nourriture lui faisait du bien, elle sortit Flowey endormi de son vêtement en fausse fourrure et le posa au sol. Elle retira aussi la capuche, libérant ses cheveux.

"Hey.

-Quoi?

\- Tu as dis que les humains aimaient les dragons?" Il essayait de ne pas paraître intéressé. Mais il était évident qu'il l'était, ses geste nerveux l'indiquaient. "P...Pas que je m'en soucie hein...

\- Ben vu le nombres de textes où il y en a...je pense que c'est un fait oui. Et pas que les dragons d'ailleurs.

\- Ha?

\- Des tas de dragons, certains bons et d'autres mauvais, sont partout dans les écrits. Que ça soit les mythes, les contes pour enfants ou les histoires."

Kid hocha la tête, plissant les yeux "Je vois. Quel genre de noms ils ont?" Ses griffes crissèrent sur la pierre "Même si ces noms ne seront peut-être pas satisfaisant pour moi." Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire "Ne te moque pas!

\- Hum..." elle réfléchit un instant. Et chercha dans sa mémoire les noms qu'elle avait lu à l'orphelinat. Ou les jeux qu'elle avait vu.

_Fáfnir_

_Nídhögg_

_Gostir_

_Ryūjin_

_Smaug_

_Auron_

_Falcor_

_Quetzalcoatl_

Autant de noms tirés de différents supports. Elle ne savait pas ce qui conviendrait le mieux à son ami. Elle aimait bien le premier. "On a plusieurs langages différents sur terre. Nous ne sommes pas une seule communauté avec un seul chef, comme vous. On a plein de pays, chacun avec une histoire différente. Et donc pleins de mythes qui varient selon le pays et la culture.

\- Je vois. C'est logique.

\- Je pense à un nom de dragon en particulier. _Fáfnir._

 _-_ _Fáfnir?"_ Répéta-t-il, le nom roulant sur sa langue. "C'est cool comme nom. C'est quoi l'histoire?

\- C'était un nain qui vola le trésor maudit de son père. Il se changea alors en dragon pour le protéger. C'est un conte très célèbre dans cette mythologie, celle des vikings. Ils avaient beaucoup de noms cool d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir plein d'histoires." Réalisa-t-il avec envie.

Elle sourit "Oui. Pas vous?

\- Tsss on en a oui. Elles sont presque toutes genre ' _'les humains sont siiii cruels_ " blablabla. ou ça parle d'une trahison mais rien n'est clair à ce sujet" Un ricanement méprisant lui échappa "Il faut vraiment qu'ils changent de registre. Ça devient lourd.

\- Tu sais dans certaines de nos histoires, les dragons sont des ennemis.

\- Mais pas toutes les histoires hein?

\- Non." admit Frisk, se frottant les mains près des flammes. "Les humains aiment ce qu'ils appellent _'les créatures magiques"._ Nous avons une imagination assez étendue. Même si certaines personnes disent que ces créatures ont réellement existé. Apparemment ils ont fait des recherches précises."

Le petit dragon grogna "Cela voudrait dire que des monstres ont aidé les humains à enfermer les leurs. C'est peut-être ça la trahison. Pff je les comprend le père d'Asgore était vraiment grave..

\- Ou alors ce n'était pas vraiment des monstres. Mais bon, pour beaucoup de gens, tout cela est une légende. L'histoire de l'enfermement des monstres. Je suis certaine qu'on la trouverait dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux au fond d'une bibliothèque.

\- Haha on arrête pas d'en parler et vous c'est juste évoqué dans un bouquin poussiéreux." Il éclata de rire. "alors ça c'est trop drôle!"


End file.
